villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lorelei (Pokémon)
Lorelei (in Japanese: カンナ Kanna, known as Prima in the anime dub) is a Master Ice-type Trainer and member of the Kanto Elite Four in the Pokémon games, anime, and manga. She serves as a villain in the Pokémon Special manga during the Yelow Arc. Biography Manga Lorelei is one of the main antagonists in the Yellow arc of the Pokémon Adventures manga. She is one of the Elite Four, along with Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. The Elite Four's goal was to take over the world and kill all people who abused Pokémon. Recruited by Agatha as a youngster, Lorelei shared a hatred for human cruelty to Pokémon. Lorelei also has the ability to create voodoo dolls out of ice, which she uses to kidnap Red. While Yellow and Bill were traveling through the forest with Red's Pikachu, Lorelei ordered her Dewgong and Cloyster to freeze them. They ran off, but Lorelei pursued and froze the nearby river. Yellow's Raticate helps them escape, so Lorelei contacts Agatha and tells her that if Yellow's power grows, she will be able to read Pikachu's memories and the details of Red and Bruno's battle. The Elite Four then designates Yellow as a target. Later, Lorelei would attack Celadon City with her Pokémon. Green and Sabrina pursue Lorelei to Cerise Island, where Lorelei chains them with her voodoo dolls. Green was knocked out, but she later wakes up and attacks with her Blastoise. Green then orders her Clefable to use Minimize to steal Lorelei's voodoo dolls, which Blastoise breaks away. Green seemingly loses her arm in the process, but it turns out that the "arm" was actually her Ditto. After this battle, Lorelei is defeated and leaves the Elite Four. Years later during the FireRed and LeafGreen arc, Red and Blue meet her again on the pristine Four Island, where Lorelei is living in seclusion. When Team Rocket threatens to lay waste to the islands if she doesn't hand over the heroes, she proves unwilling to cooperate with anyone who'd harm the environment, and with no hesitation sides with the heroes in this battle. The manga is the only part of the Pokemon franchise to where Lorelei is portrayed as evil. Games Lorelei is not an antagonist in the Pokémon games. Instead, she is good, and in FireRed and LeafGreen, she helps the player fight off Team Rocket in Icefall Cave. Lorelei lives on Floe Island (aka Four Island), a small, tropical island in the Sevii Islands south of Kanto. She collects Pokémon dolls, and is idolized by Misty. Appearance Lorelei's appearance has varied over the years. In the original games (Red, Blue, and Yellow), anime, and manga she is purple-haired. In the manga and original games, she wears a black dress, while in the anime she wears a black skirt, a red shirt, and a blue jacket. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, she has red hair, with a black halter top and a lavender skirt. All incarnations portray Lorelei with her hair in a ponytail and with glasses on her face. Lorelei's Pokémon Dewgong.png|Dewgong cloyster.png|Cloyster slowbro.png|Slowbro jynx.png|Jynx lapras.png|Lapras shellder.png|Shellder (multiple) - manga slowking.png|Slowking - manga piloswine.png|Piloswine - FireRed and LeafGreen Navigation Category:Female Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Conspirators Category:Redeemed Category:Manga Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Voodoo Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Monster Master Category:Friend of a Hero